


there is a space in my heart for you

by breane



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, lil fluff and feelings, this is short ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breane/pseuds/breane
Summary: title: open up by editors





	there is a space in my heart for you

  


-

  


As Zach traces the curve of Eugene’s jaw, careful and tentative, he says, “I always… always wanted to tell you how I feel.”

  


They’re in Eugene’s bed, sitting up and across from each other, with the lights off - but the streetlights pour through the exposed window, painting their skin warm, golden hues.

  


Eugene stares back at him, serious as ever but there’s something more raw about him. He’s opened up, even just so slightly, and his eyes spill more words than his mouth can form. It’s mostly in the look, but Zach takes any part of Eugene’s emotions he can get. Small moments of those longing smiles they’ve shared over time, but unspoken feelings until just hours ago when Zach told him everything on the living room couch.

  


And since then, they kissed on that couch, kissed their way down the hall, kissed in Eugene’s bedroom until their hair was messed with shirts off and lips cherry-red. Nothing else, only lips and touching and little gasps when Zach’s teeth catch on Eugene’s bottom lip, and the slightest pull of hair and the seam-splitting fumbled unbuttoning of their shirts. It takes their breath away, so much that when they part and sit up, they’re both panting. It’s the single sound in the room.

  


“I know it’s hard to open up,” Zach continues, “but I don’t expect you to. I just want to know we’re on the same page. That’s it.”

  


Eugene sighs, lifts a hand up to tangle his fingers in Zach’s that are still on his face. “We’re on the same page. That, I can promise you.” And the corners of his mouth pull upwards into a soft, content, sleepy smile. “I don’t know what to say except that I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

  


Zach grins, and leans forward into Eugene’s neck and breathes in his scent. “Me too. You have no idea.”

  


It’s quiet after that. Holding one another in the dim light, even breathing and utmost comfort. Wholeness - that’s what they feel, and for the first time for as long as he can remember - Eugene thinks he can someday say more than his fear lets him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> title: open up by editors


End file.
